


The Fault in our Sharts

by strugglinglizard



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Coffee, College, I promise, M/M, this is meant to be cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strugglinglizard/pseuds/strugglinglizard
Summary: Trump/Biden fic. Self explanatory
Relationships: Joe Biden & Kamala Harris, Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Fault in our Sharts

**Author's Note:**

> this was cowritten w my bestie on the night of the 2020 election bcs we were bored
> 
> if anybody commented on this i think i’d frame it in my room

It was a chilly october afternoon when our protagonists met. Frost dusted the campus grounds, crunching softly underneath Biden’s shoes. W.A.P played distantly from somebody's dorm window. 

He makes his way to the Election Cafe and goes to order his coffee. “I’ll have a triple deca mega mochacapufrappuchi-” before he can finish his order he looks up and locks eyes with the cutest barista he’s ever seen. He reads his nametag.  
Trump.   
“Wow, that's a cute name” Biden thinks to himself. A sharp noise snaps him out of his trance and he quickly turns around to realize the noise is coming from Kamala, a close friend of his on a nearby table. 

He quickly finishes his order and goes to sit down with Kamala- where they always meet and talk shit about the asshole teachers and the bullshit hw. “What took you so long?” Kamala whispered harshly. “Did you see the barista?? God, he's so cute” Biden sighed. 

Kamala looked at him as if he’d just grown another head, “Are you having a stroke? Hey, look at me, do you smell burnt toast?? There’s no way you find him attractive- he’s as ugly as a skunk spray painted orange.” 

“Okay Kamala just because you listen to girl in red doesn’t make every boy unattractive, you still have eyes you know.” Kamala sighed and took a sip of her herbal vegan latte. Biden looked out the nearby window, counting the leaves as they fell onto the pavement.

He’d never had many friends before, only really Kamala. She’d been with him through thick and thin, even helping him run his campaign to become class president. Being class president ass fucking boring as shit though despite everybody hyping it up. 

The bell rang outside, signaling that classes were about to start. Biden started to collect his things and make his way out the door, as he walked out he shot a final glance at the cute barista. To his surprise, he locked eyes with him.   
Holy shit.  
He’d been looking too? or just a coincidence? No, it’s gotta be a coincidence, right? There's no way he’d be interested. A small part of Biden secretly hoped he was wrong for a change. 

He left the small coffee shop that day feeling lighter than usual. 

He had math first class. His mood instantly dampened.

**Author's Note:**

> end of chpt 1   
> there’s no way you enjoyed this. we probably won’t update unless people want us to.   
> okay aaaaand a convo me (Milkie)+ my co-writer Egg had in the google doc while we wrote this: 
> 
> Milkie: fucking peak literauture tbh they’ll be studying this in classrooms by 2067 
> 
> Egg: Shakespeare wishes he was us🥰 
> 
> Milkie: this is genuinely better than uhhhhh to kill a mockingbird   
> to kill a mocking bird = racist and boring   
> the fault in our shart = awe inspiring + not racist?🙄 the bar is on the floor guys   
> (i’ve never read Tkam) :/
> 
> Egg: FSYeyfsiufgdjday HELP. we r keeping this in btw fuvk u
> 
> Milkie: NOAKSHSHSHAHSGSH NOOOOOOO BRUH 😰 what abt the Notes??? i’ll put it in the end notes 🙄 
> 
> Egg:Ok oh cute. *twerks*


End file.
